Memories Never Die
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: Addy was a child abused for all her life. One day she was murdered. But God gave her a second chance in the future. It is there that she is treated with love and respect, and also where meets and falls in love with Astro. But her past memories keep her from living the truly happy life God intended to give her. AstroXOC. Rated T for child abuse and Taquitos. I like taquitos. R&R Plz
1. Prolouge Poem: My Name is Addy

My name is Addy, I am thirteen, My eyes are swollen, I cannot see.

I must be stupid, I must be bad, What else could have made My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better, I wish I weren't ugly, Then maybe my mommy Would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all I can't do a wrong, Or else I'm locked up All the day long.

When I awake I'm all alone, The house is dark, My folks aren't home.

When my mommy does come I'll try and be nice, So maybe I'll get just One whipping tonight.

Don't make a sound! I just heard a car. My daddy is back From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse, My name he calls, I press myself hard Up against the wall.

I try and hide From his evil eyes, I'm so afraid now I'm starting to cry.

He finds me weeping He shouts ugly words, He says its my fault That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me And yells at me more, I finally get free And I run for the door.

He's already locked it And I start to bawl, He takes me and throws me Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor With my bones nearly broken, And my daddy continues With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream, But its now much too late, His face has been twisted Into unimaginable hate.

The hurt and the pain, Again and again, Oh please God, have mercy! Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops And heads for the door, While I lay there motionless Sprawled on the floor.

My name is Addy And I am thirteen, Tonight my daddy, Murdered me.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting God

I awoke to an eerie bright light shinning into my eyes. I was so startled that I jumped up from the ground I was laying on. Before me was, none other than, God himself. He wore an old style white robe with old style shoes. His white beard matched his snowy white hair, which cascaded down his face and he was- smiling. At me. I couldn't understand why. I had just been killed. None the less. as I stood in awe, he spoke. But not to me. He consulted his book- Th eBook of Judgement, I guessed- and read a passage.

"Addy Jenkins, age 13, cause of death, Murdered by Abusive Father. My, my, I've had a lot of these lately."

"A-a-a lot of what?" I stuttered.

"A lot of child abuse." God explained. "Too many kids end up dead because of Satan corrupting their parents. But, according to your records, you have a clean sheet."

"Well, I couldn't do anything wrong, or else my parents would beat me."

"Yes, child, I know." God said. "And I don't like having to sending such good children to their afterlife so early. I think you deserve a second chance. But, you will be remembered by anti-child abuse activists for a few hundred years. That's why I'm sending you to the future."

"Uh, ho-how far into the future?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you might like it in the year 3007. And it will be at about that time that your previous death won't be in anyone's mind. Good luck, and if you need help or assistance, just play. I will be listening."

I didn't have time to respond before another bright light flashed and I was plummeting down, down, down, just above a junkyard of robot parts.


	3. Chapter 2: Cool Vibes

I had fallen for a bit before I hit a huge pile of robot scraps. In normal conditions I would have freaked out then nursed my wounds, but I had been told that I would begin my new life in the future anyway, and I had somehow hit the ground softly. I dusted myself off and tried to regain my composure. Then I saw something glinting under the rubble of wanna-be humans. I pulled it out and found-

An iPhone 4.

AN IPHONE 4! And it still worked!

I held it in my hands, silently thanking God for this gift. **_'There is more,'_** He responded. **_'Turn around and look under that copper robot head.'_**

I did as I was told, and found a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic plushie. But not just any plushie. A Derpy Hooves one. Derpy was my favorite pony. When Mom and Dad weren't home or just too drunk or high to care, I watched MLP:FiM. Derpy was my favorite because of how similar we were, She and I were both outcasts of our worlds, never knowing if we were good enough for anyone. I picked it up and started to thank God again, but he cut me off.

**_'I am not done just yet. Turn around just once more.'_**

__I did, and then I saw someone walking towards me. He was about my age, 13 or 14, and he was wearing a grey T-shirt with red borders and a strait line down the far right. He had denim jeans with red stitching, red boots, and hair that had been styled to appear to be like horns or spikes atop his head. One stuck up and to the left (From my perspective) and the other was sticking down and to the right. He smiled at me, and even though that smile seemed inviting and kind, he was the only person I have ever met other than my own parents, and I got murdered by them. How was I supposed to trust this kid?

"Hey, you need any help?" He asked.

I shook my head no, not saying a word.

He frowned. He wasn't buying it. "You sure?"

I nodded, but this kid was making me feel uncomfortable. I turned and walked away from him, leaving him behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard his footsteps and I picked up the pace.

"Wait! Stop!" His pace quickened too.

I kicked it up to a run, but I could still hear the kid calling me and his footsteps getting closer, so I began to sprint.

After a bit of running, I banked sharply and hit. I could hear his footsteps getting quieter, and I started to relax.

**_'Addy, why did you run from him? He was trying to help you.'_**

_'I'm sorry, God, but I wasn't sure about trusting the first person I see'_

_**'What about trusting me?'**_

_'Okay, fine. I just- panicked.'_

_**'Well, he will be back later. Don't fight him off next time. But until then, why not listen to the music on your new iPhone?'**_

I inspected said phone and eventually found iTunes. I clicked the first song that I saw that I thought I would like. It was the version that came with a video and lyrics, so I sang along.

"_Don't want you, to lead me to the dark._

_Don't need you, to tear my heart apart._

_Don't do that, though people say that your my enemy,_

_I know you can set me free._

_Don't want you, to come so close to me._

_Don't need you, to blow my fantasy._

_But I know, that you are living far beyond those lies,_

_I can see the danger rise,_

_In your eyes._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you kill me._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away?_

_Can't you see that we're free to die?_

_Cool Vibes, all we can do is fight and pray._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you thrill me?_

_Cool Vibes, why don't you kill me?_

_All that I can see, are shadows of my destiny._

_Don't want you, to make me feel afraid._

_Don't need you, to take away the hate._

_But I know, that you will beak the seal of mystery._

_Leave it to my fantasy,_

_What will be._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you kill me?_

_Cool Vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away?_

_Can't you see that we're free to die?_

_Cool Vibes, all we can do is fight and pray._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you thrill me?_

_Cool Vibes, why don't you kill me?_

_All that I can see, are shadows of my destiny._

_Stay close to me, infinity._

_Enigma's what we share, but I don't care._

_You'll be there._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you kill me?_

_Cool Vibes, why don't you turn those eyes away?_

_Can't you see we're free to die?_

_Cool Vibes, all we can do is fight and pray._

_Cool Vibes, why don't you thrill me?_

_Cool Vibes, why don't you kill me?_

_All that I can see, are shadows of my destiny."_


End file.
